Dans les vestiaires
by Eikaow
Summary: Série d'OS sur différents couples, se déroulant dans les vestiaires. Enjoy ! / Rating M majoritaire ... En principe ;) Bonne lecture !
1. Midorima x Takao

**Titre :** Dans les vestiaires...

**Pairing :** Midorima x Takao

**Rating :** M

**Genres :** UR ( univers réel, celui du manga ), romance, humour, PWP

**Disclaimer :** Personnages à Tadatoshi Fujimaki ( gloire à lui ! ). Histoire, mise en scène, tournures … Ça en revanche, c'est de moi.

**Warning **: Lemon

**Note :** Salut la compagnie !

C'est officiel, ce fandom m'inspire... Ce manga m'inspire... Ses personnages m'inspire... AAH ! je suis in love !

Alors ceci est le premier OS d'une longue série ayant pour thème " Dans les vestiaires " .. Vous retrouverez donc des OS mettant en scène des couples faisant des choses dans les vestiaires. XD Ce premier OS concerne Midorima et Takao et il y a un lemon. Ce ne sera pas toujours le cas mais je pense rester dans le rating M, j'aime les choses un peu coquines que voulez-vous... Le couple du second OS est déjà choisi : ) J'espère que vous apprécierez, on se dit à bientôt et merci encore pour vos reviews/soutien!

Bisous,

**-x-x-**

Takao soupira bruyamment pour la énième fois.

Il avait beau retourner le problème dans tous les sens, il ne comprenait **vraiment** pas pourquoi les choses en étaient arrivés a ce qu'elles étaient. Il n'avait rien fait pour. L'autre – surtout lui -, non plus... Absolument pas. Regardez-le... Et pourtant...

Il était amoureux.

Rien à faire, il était complètement dingue de ce type. Et ça avait le don de le foutre en pétard parce que c'était tout bonnement ahurissant !

« Takao, soupira son homologue, agacé. Peux-tu me dire, par pitié, quel est ton problème ? »

Un frisson parcourut le corps du brun à l'entente de son nom. Cette voix grave et sensuelle... Est-ce qu'au moins ce type se rendait compte à quel point son nom roulait sur sa langue comme une friandise ? Chaque lettres semblait être un appel à la gourmandise... Et lui ne demandait que ça d'y céder. Seulement... Le gars en face n'était mais alors vraiment pas n'importe qui. Il soupira une nouvelle fois. De dépit. Midorima Shintaro était inatteignable, il ne fallait pas rêver. Il connaissait désormais bien le loustic en question...

« J'en ai marre. » Grogna alors le jeune homme en s'affalant, à même le sol, contre les casiers.

Le vert termina de passer son t-shirt propre par dessus sa tête et d'un rapide mouvement de doigt, remis ses lunettes en place. Son vis-à-vis ne rata évidemment rien du spectacle. Midorima avait un corps à tomber et cette façon, limite sensuelle, qu'il avait de remettre ses lunettes correctement sur son nez avait terminé de le faire cogiter. Il le voulait. Depuis quand, il ne se souvenait plus dans l'immédiat mais le fait était que là, présentement, il voulait ce type.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive encore ? » S'enquit le _shooting guard_, sans un regard vers lui, occupé à farfouiller dans son casier.

Il ne restait plus qu'eux deux dans les vestiaires, tout le monde était parti depuis déjà bien longtemps. Midorima quant à lui était toujours le dernier à partir... Pas question de quitter les lieux tant que sa manucure n'était pas parfaite. Kazunari avait – et comme à chaque fois d'ailleurs – trainé la patte pour encore se retrouver – malencontreusement, oui oui oui – seul avec le lunetteux. Tentatives qui s'avéraient, au final, toujours vaines... Il ne parvenait pas à avouer ses sentiments à son coéquipier et pire, les membres de l'équipe semblaient avoir désormais compris son petit manège... Finalement, il n'y avait que le principal concerné qui ne se doutait visiblement de rien. Mais le problème était de taille ! Comment avouer ses sentiments à un type comme Midorima Shintaro ? S'il y arrivait, cela relèverait du miracle pur et dur ! N'est-ce pas ?

« Je suis dans une impasse... » Souffla t-il, finalement, en baissant son regard au sol.

A noter que lui était habillé, prêt depuis dix bonnes minutes déjà et qu'il n'avait, de fait, plus rien à fiche ici... Mais bon, comme ils faisaient souvent la route ensemble, le vert ne pouvait se douter de la raison de sa présence encore dans les lieux. Le shooter lui lança un regard en biais tandis qu'il sortait un rouleau de bandage et une paire de ciseaux.

« C'est à dire ? »

Takao étira un sourire nerveux et se mit à rire doucement, passant une main dans ses cheveux.

« Arrête de vouloir savoir, Shin-chan ! Je te dis que c'est impossible... »

Le vert était désormais installé sur le banc et s'occupait à refaire les bandages de ses doigts, avec soin.

« Je ne cherche pas savoir, _baka_. Je fais la discussion. »

Une larme invisible coula sur la joue du _point guard._ _« Espèce de méchant ! »_. Il fit une grimace en direction de son homologue occupée avec ses mains et reporta son regard vers le mur face à lui, se perdant dans ses pensées... A nouveau.

« T'es déjà tombé amoureux, Shin-chan ? »

Mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de poser une question pareille ?! La chaleur le gagna subitement. Le concerné releva brusquement la tête et tourna son visage vers le brun qui continuait de regarder sagement son mur, ses joues ayant pris une belle teinte coquelicot. Bizarre. Il remonta ses lunettes en un geste devenu machinal.

« Pas que je sache...

- Alors voilà... Tu peux pas comprendre ! »

Il haussa un sourcil interrogateur en direction du porteur des yeux de faucon.

« Je te rappelle que j'ai trainé avec Kise... Tous les jours, il nous bassinait avec une nouvelle prétendante. Tout ça pour au final, finir avec son capitaine... Grotesque. »

Un frisson ressemblant à de l'appréhension ou de la peur, il ne savait pas très bien, traversa le brun qui porta alors son regard vers son _sempai_. Midorima avait lâché sa tirade avec tellement d'agacement dans la voix... Se pourrait-il qu'il soit... ? Enfin que les relations entre garçons le dégoutent ?

« Qu'est-ce... Qu'est-ce que tu trouves grotesque ? » Questionna prudemment le numéro dix de _Shutoku_.

Son coeur battait à tout allure. Déjà qu'il n'avait quasiment aucune chance de lui avouer ses sentiments alors si en plus, le vert était réticent à cette forme d'amour... C'était tout bonnement impossible. Midorima, de son côté, était toujours occupé à bander ses doigts, avec minutie, ayant visiblement terminé la première main. Il l'étira devant lui et hocha la tête d'un air satisfait.

« Kise. Ce type est grotesque. »

Kazunari plissa les yeux et se mordit la lèvre. Il aurait du s'en douter... Le vert n'était pas favorable à ce genre de relations. Une pointe de colère se forma en lui, sans qu'il ne puisse l'éviter. Il se releva et s'approcha de son partenaire les mains sur les hanches et le regard mauvais.

« Alors Shin-chan est comme ça ?! Juste parce que ton ancien coéquipier aime finalement les garçons, tu le trouve grotesque ? Je pensais que tu étais au dessus de ce genre de choses ! »

Le shooter releva les yeux vers le brun. Celui-ci avait les joues gonflées et ses lèvres étaient retroussées en une fine ligne blanche. D'accord, il l'avait mis en colère... Il ancra ses pupilles vertes dans celles bleus-grises qui se détournèrent rapidement sous l'intensité du regard.

« Je n'ai jamais dis que Kise était grotesque parce qu'il sortait au final avec un garçon. »

Kazunari tourna à nouveau son visage vers son homologue, une moue interrogatrice à l'appui. Celui-ci avait repris le bandage de sa seconde main puis reprit la parole après quelques secondes de silence :

« Ce que je trouve grotesque c'est qu'il ai dû sortir avec un nombre incalculable de filles pour se rendre compte que son véritable amour était devant lui, une fois arrivé à _Kaijo_. C'était une perte de temps. »

A cet instant précis, Takao du batailler férocement pour ne pas laisser échapper un soupir de pur soulagement. Il avait envie de se jeter sur Midorima aussi, accessoirement... mais ça...

« Alors... Alors.. Deux garçons ensemble, ça ne te rebute pas ?

- Pas vraiment. J'imagine que tant que l'on est heureux, le sexe de la personne n'a pas d'importance. De plus, Kise semble très heureux depuis qu'il est avec son capitaine. »

Un immense sourire vint fleurir sur le visage du brun.

« C'est quoi ce sourire débile ? » Demanda prudemment le vert en amorçant un geste de recul alors que son vis-à-vis se penchait vers lui.

Ce dernier arrêta son visage à quelques centimètres de celui de l'autre, toujours un immense sourire banane aux lèvres.

« Alors tu veux savoir mon problème, Shin-chan ?

- Non.

- Maiiiiis... »

Takao s'était éloigné et avait courbé le dos, les bras ballants et le visage à nouveau sombre. Midorima était décidément tout sauf tendre avec lui... Avec tout le monde en général. Et pourquoi diantre, cela lui plaisait-il autant à lui ? Il devait être complètement malade sur les bords pour s'amouracher d'un type pareil ! Il secoua la tête et se posa sur le banc face au sien, dardant son regard vers son coéquipier. Il se mit à le fixer avec insistance, semblant réfléchir. L'autre sentit le poids du regard sur lui et leva les yeux pour tomber sur le faucon qui l'observait sans ciller.

« Arrête de me fixer comme ça, Takao. »

Ce dernier secoua une nouvelle fois la tête, s'installant en tailleur et posant ses mains contre ses genoux, une mine concentrée à l'appui.

« Je ne comprends pas, raah !

- Pardon ? »

Midorima avait haussé un sourcil interrogatif. Le brun était complètement à côté de ses pompes aujourd'hui, qu'est-ce qu'il mijotait encore ?

« Shin-chan est superstitieux, maniaque, psychotique, asocial...

- Que... ?

- Shin-chan est un _tsundere_, froid et hautain ! »

Le brun énumérait ces faits comme on énumère les numéro du loto. Pendant ce temps, le vert continuait de l'observer de son regard interrogateur

« Shin-chan est pas sympa, il triche au _shifumi_...

- Pardon ? Je ne triche pas. Tu es nul, nuance. »

Autant de points négatifs qu'il s'amusait à relever ! Il se releva et s'approcha du plus grand. Il posta une nouvelle fois son visage à quelques centimètres du sien et posa ses mains de part et d'autre, contre le casier. Shintaro n'avait pas bougé, continuant de fixer l'autre dont les yeux semblaient s'être plissés, une lueur étrange s'y étant installé. Takao ne réfléchissait plus. Il était à sa limite... A ce stade... Soit ça passait, soit ça cassait. Et il espérait grandement que ça passe car sinon, il irait se terrer au fond de son lit pour le restant de ses jours.

« … Mais Shin-chan a aussi de longs et fins cils... »

Se faisant, il porta sa main, fébrile, contre les lunettes de son homologue qu'il entreprit d'enlever.

« Taka..o.. Qu'est-ce que tu f.. ? »

La main du _point guard_ avait atterri sur la joue de l'autre garçon, s'attelant à flatter doucement la peau à l'aide de son pouce ; pouce qui descendit lentement vers les lèvres. De son côté, Shintaro était comme statufié. Takao était devenu fou, il ne voyait pas d'autres explications !

« .. Et des lèvres fines et pulpeuses.. »

Les doigts aventureux flattaient la chair charnue avec gourmandise. Complètement perdu dans sa contemplation, Kazunari se mordit la propre lèvre en observant la langue du vert sortir humidifier, d'un rapide mouvement, les lèvres devenues subitement sèches. Il avait plus que tout envie de se jeter dessus voracement. La tentation était tellement grande ! Sa main avait quitté le visage et descendait sur le torse, caressant la peau par dessus le t-shirt. Un frisson parcourut le corps du shooter. Mais que se passait-il ? Pourquoi est-ce que le brun agissait-il de la sorte ? Et pourquoi avait-il l'air aussi concentré ?

« Takao, Arrête. »

L'ordre avait été donné mais aucun mouvement pour arrêter le jeune homme n'avait été entreprit. Celui-ci étira un autre sourire, faisant fi des paroles et continuant sa progression. Lentement, de façon aérienne... Il redessinait les muscles qu'il devinait sous le fin tissu.

« .. Shin-chan a un beau corps... »

D'accord. Là, il devait arrêter avant que les choses ne dégénèrent. Il s'empara du poignet du plus petit qu'il emprisonna entre ses doigts. Ce dernier releva les yeux vers lui, l'expression frisant le sérieux. Takao n'était jamais sérieux, sauf au basket. Que lui arrivait-il ?

« Je t'ai dis d'arrêter.

- Pourquoi ? »

Le regard que lui adressait le numéro dix était tout sauf anodin. Il brillait d'envie.

« Parce que ça ne se fait pas. »

Les yeux du faucon étaient focalisés sur ses lèvres et le rythme qu'elle prirent lorsqu'il parla – d'une voix étrangement rauque d'ailleurs! . Il le savait. Il le voyait. Il le ressentait.

« Et bien... Considère que je ne veux pas faire comme Kise.

- Qu'est-ce que... ? »

Takao rapprocha son visage à nouveau, faisant s'échouer son souffle saccadé contre les lèvres de son homologue. Il pouvait sentir l'haleine fraiche du vert malgré que celui-ci se retenait de respirer plus que nécessaire. Il remarqua, malgré tout, que Midorima ne le repoussait pas plus que ça et il étira un sourire à cette pensée pour le moins délicieuse.

« Je ne veux pas perdre mon temps, Shin-chan... » Soupira t-il contre les lèvres offertes.

Shintaro écarquilla les yeux. Son coéquipier venait de poser ses lèvres contre les siennes. Il ne comprenait pas, il ne comprenait plus... Pourquoi ? La main qui retenait le poignet se desserra étrangement et bientôt, il sentit un poids s'échouer contre son corps. Takao passa ses bras autour de son cou alors que son corps prenait place sur le sien, leur bassin s'entrechoquant lourdement. Il laissa échapper un gémissement et Kazunari en profita pour faire entrer sa langue dans sa bouche. Merde, mais qu'est-ce qu'il fichait ?! Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne le repoussait pas ?! Pourquoi la boule de chaleur s'étant formé dans son ventre continuait de grandir sans retour en arrière possible ? Il sentit le brun se tendre contre son corps alors que leurs langues se rencontraient et se liaient lentement. Une flèche de plaisir le traversa... C'était agréable... Qui aurait cru qu'il allait se retrouver à embrasser son partenaire de basket et qu'il trouverait finalement ça plaisant au possible ? Il n'était pas gay ! Enfin... Mince, Takao embrassait follement bien, songea t-il en fermant les yeux. Le brun laissait échapper des petits soupirs de plaisir alors que le baiser gagnait en intensité, les langues se liant avec plus d'avidité. Plus bas, le vert se rendit compte que son corps réagissait plus que positivement à l'échange. Comment en étaient-ils arrivé là déjà ? Il n'était même plus sûr de s'en souvenir... Tout ce qu'il savait c'était que présentement, Takao était sur lui, son bassin bougeant contre le sien, ses bras autour de son cou et était en train de lui rouler le patin du siècle. Rien que ça. Et il était plutôt bon à ça...

« Shin-chan... Soupira de plaisir le numéro dix alors qu'il cassait l'échange. J'ai envie de plus... S'il te plait »

Les lèvres du joueur aux yeux spéciaux se posèrent contre son cou, le faisant frissonner une nouvelle fois. Elles se mirent à suçoter doucement sa peau tandis que les mains s'affairaient contre les larges épaules; descendant contre les bras. Il avait chaud. Son coeur était en folie. Les mouvements suggestifs de bassin du brun contre le sien terminèrent de le faire cogiter. Kazunari venait d'éveiller une toute nouvelle forme d'envie que celle du basket...

« Fais ce que tu veux.. »

Il sentit l'autre étirer un sourire contre sa peau.

« Oh oh... Shin-chan m'autorise à aller plus loin... » Gloussa le brun contre son oreille, mordillant le lobe au passage.

Il était sur un nuage ! ENFIN son Shin-chan s'abandonnait à lui... Tellements de pensées perverses prenaient place dans sa tête mais il se devait de les refouler ; il n'était pas arrivé en si bon chemin pour brusquer son partenaire. Partenaire qui semblait se dérider petit à petit songea t-il en sentant ses mains de ce dernier se poser contre ses hanches. Hum. Il s'autorisa une nouvelle halte vers les lèvres du vert qu'il happa avec impétuosité.

« Je peux te faire tout ce que je veux, dis ? »

La voix était basse et terriblement sensuelle. Jamais l'as de _Shutoku_ n'aurait pensé qu'un pareil son de voix puisse sortir de la bouche de son coéquipier... Et pourtant..

« Ça dépend si j'y gagne mon compte moi aussi... » S'entendit-il dire alors que ses mains se faufilaient sous le t-shirt du _point guard_, sans qu'il ne puisse les en empêcher.

Takao étira un sourire.

« On va apprécier tous les deux... Mais avant ça.. »

Il s'empara des mains de son homologue et d'un coup de dents, entreprit d'enlever les bandages sous les grognements de protestation de ce dernier. Une fois fait, le brun enleva son t-shirt qu'il balança au loin et reposa avec obligeance les mains du shooter contre ses hanches. Peau contre peau.

« Mmh... C'est mieux comme ça, Shin-chan... Je veux sentir ta peau contre la mienne. »

L'as de _Shutoku_ fit alors promener ses mains sur le corps offert. La peau était frissonnante contre ses doigts ; le toucher était follement agréable. Il pouvait sentir son membre pulser dans son vêtement et au vue de la chose dure se frottant contre lui, il pouvait affirmer que Kazunari était au même point. Ce dernier lapa une nouvelle fois ses lèvres avant de descendre de son corps et de se laisser tomber à genou devant lui. Maintenant que son partenaire n'était plus sur lui, il pouvait clairement voir la bosse évidente qui déformait son short. Le brun l'observa également avant de venir poser une main contre, par dessus le vêtement. Un autre degrés de plaisir le traversa ; Finalement il avait hâte de la suite... Takao semblait avoir des projets pour le moins ambitieux. Il se souleva légèrement pour permettre au brun de faire glisser le vêtement et bientôt c'était son membre tendu à l'air libre qui se présentait fièrement devant le visage d'un _point guard_ qui était redevenu rouge pivoine.

« Takao... Tu n'es pas.. »

Le brun remonta s'emparer des lèvres offertes.

« Je te veux, Shin-chan... » Soupira t-il en retournant à sa place.

Emprisonnant la colonne de chair entre ses doigts, il posa ses lèvres dessus une première fois, récoltant un souffle rauque plus haut puis le prit entièrement en bouche. Il fit jouer de sa langue sur la peau tendue, s'enhardissant à mesure que la respiration du vert devenait de plus en plus erratique. Celui-ci avait posé ses mains contre ses cheveux, le visage relevé, la bouche entre-ouverte. Le sensations procurées étaient indescriptibles. Jamais il n'avait ressenti pareil plaisir. D'ailleurs, il se demandait où le brun avait appris à faire ce genre de chose ? Il n'enchainait pas les conquêtes.. Il le saurait depuis le temps...

« Mmh... »

Les coups de langue avaient redoublé d'intensité, envoyant des vagues de plaisir dans son bas-ventre au bord de la rupture. Il indiqua, d'une légère pression sur les cheveux bruns, qu'il était à sa limite et ce dernier comprit, revenant à sa hauteur, un filet de salive au coin des lèvres. Il en profita pour enlever lui aussi son short, dévoilant également un sexe érigé au possible.

« Tu vas devoir me préparer maintenant... Indiqua le numéro dix en apposant les mains du numéro quatre contre ses fesses nues.

- Humidifie-les d'abord.. »

Se faisant, le brun porta les doigts contre ses lèvres, les léchant lentement et minutieusement avant de les diriger à nouveau contre son intimité.

« Allez Shin-chan... Juste là.. Oui.. Mmh »

Un premier doigt vint flatter l'anneau de chair, s'engouffrant doucement à l'intérieur puis bientôt ce fut un second. Takao resserrait ses bras autour du cou de son partenaire à mesure que celui-ci détendait ses chairs, avec application. Midorima Shintaro faisait tout avec application. Un halètements suggestifs franchit les lèvres du brun, signe qu'il venait de trouver un point particulièrement sensible.

« Ah Shin-chan... C'est bon.. »

Le vert retira ses doigts et aussitôt l'autre prit le sexe tendu entre ses mains, l'amenant contre son intimité avant de descendre doucement dessus, une grimace de douleur à l'appui. La prise contre les épaules du _shooting guard _s'était raffermit à mesure que le membre long et épais entrait en lui, l'emplissant petit à petit. Une fois complètement à l'intérieur, Midorima laissa échapper un soupir de plaisir. C'était chaud, serré et incroyablement bon. Il laissa le temps au brun de s'habituer puis bientôt ce fut lui qui amorça ses coups de bassins, s'élevant et se laissant descendre sur son bas-ventre. Le banc et les corps entremêles cognaient contre les casiers, émettant un bruits sourds se répercutant dans les vestiaires heureusement déserts. Les deux garçons n'avaient de cesse de coller frénétiquement leurs lèvres tandis que le plaisir augmentait, extatique, annonciateur d'une délivrance proche. Le vert s'empara de la verge de son amant et lui fit subir les mêmes mouvements que ce dernier s'évertuait à garder sur lui, s'empalant profondément contre son membre au bord de la rupture.

« Mmmh... Takao.. »

Le _shooting guard_ vint en premier, se déversant à l'intérieur de son partenaire qui étouffa un cri contre ses lèvres alors qu'il venait à son tour contre son ventre. Alangui, entre les bras du vert, le brun reprenait difficilement son souffle. Il venait d'avoir, présentement, sa première expérience – sexuelle – avec celui qu'il aimait. Et ça avait été bon, incroyablement bon ! Un sourire satisfait vint fleurir sur ses lèvres.

« Shin-chan... Je suis amoureux de toi.

- Je sais.

- Je t'aime.

- Je sais, _baka_ ! Grommela t-il en lui assénant sa main derrière la tête.

- Aie ! »

Takao sortit son visage du cou de son vis-à-vis, massant son crâne endolori. Il écarquilla les yeux en avisant le visage cramoisi du vert qui s'évertuait à ne pas croiser son regard ; Il replaça ses lunettes, fébrilement. Timide ? Midorima Shintaro était TIMIDE ? ! Ses joues se gonflèrent de rire et il pouffa sous le regard meurtrier de son amant.

« Tu m'aimes aussi.

- Dans tes rêves ! »

Alors qu'ils se séparèrent, le vert vola un dernier baiser exigeant à son désormais petit ami, faisant fi des moqueries de celui-ci quant à ses joues devenues subitement roses.

Midorima Shintaro était timide oui, mais surtout... Il était le roi de la mauvaise foi. Assurément.

**[FIN]**


	2. Kise x Kasamatsu

**Titre :** Dans les vestiaires...

**Pairing :** Kise x Kasamatsu

**Rating :** M

**Genres :** UR ( univers réel, celui du manga ), romance, humour, PWP

**Disclaimer :** Personnages à Tadatoshi Fujimaki ( gloire à lui ! ). Histoire, mise en scène, tournures … Ça en revanche, c'est de moi.

**Warning **: Lime :3

**Note :** Salut !**  
**

Je vous raconte pas le délire... J'ai une inspiration oufissime, je fais plein de croix sur mon calendrier, mes aieux ! XD

**Comme d'habitude, je remercie les revieweuses** ( je vais vous répondre en privé, n'ayez crainte ! ^^ ) **et indique aux followeurs que laisser une review prend allez grand maximum 5 secondes. Indiquez juste que vous aimez ( ou n'aimez pas remarque... Bouh T_T ) la fiction ! ça fait plaisir aux auteurs et puis n'oubliez pas que c'est aussi pour vous que l'on choisie de publier sur une plate-forme publique donc soyez sympas et laissez votre avis, d'accord ? Merci par avance !**

Merci donc à Vyersdra, Nightmared et Aho-Ushi-Lambo pour leur petit mot ^_^ Pour les autres, je vous dis à bientôt pour la suite. Bonne lecture !

**-x-x-**

Ils avaient perdu. Le tableau affichait le score de 110 à 98 en faveur de _Tôô Gakuen_. Le gymnase entier exultait, rependant salves d'applaudissements et cris se répercutant en écho dans la vaste salle. Un écho proprement infâme. Il fallait se lever pour participer au salut final. Mais pour l'heure... Le jeune homme s'en sentait incapable.

Kise se mordit une nouvelle fois la lèvre. Un mélange de colère, de désespoir et de tristesse. Il avait mal aux jambes mais plus que tout... Il avait mal au coeur. Cette défaite était la pire de toute. Il tenta de se relever, en vain. Ses jambes ainsi que sa volonté avaient atteint leur limite.

_« C'est quoi ce bordel ? Je fais pitié... »_

Il écrasa son poing au sol. De rage. Une rage pure et immuable. A quelques pas, Aomine, immobile, observait le jeune homme, l'expression neutre. Son poing, toujours collé contre le parquet, tremblait. Il plissa les yeux.

Kasamatsu se dirigea vers son joueur et tendit la main vers lui, l'exhortant à se relever.

« Tu peux te relever ? Fais un dernier effort. »

Kise releva son visage vers son capitaine. Il serra une nouvelle fois les dents tandis que ses lèvres tremblaient douloureusement, sans qu'il ne puisse les en empêcher.

« _Sempai_... Je... »

Le brun attrapa le bras de Ryota et le releva avec force, l'attirant contre lui. Sa prise se serra autour de la taille du mannequin tandis que celui-ci passait difficilement un bras autour de ses épaules, son corps reposant lourdement contre le sien. Kise s'appuya totalement contre son _sempai_, lui faisant ainsi, plus que tout, prendre conscience de son rôle de meneur.

« Tu as été formidable. Et ce n'est pas la fin de l'histoire. »

Il ne releva pas mais, près de son oreille, il pouvait entendre les sanglots du blond. Kise pleurait tout son saoul contre lui. Inconsciemment, sa prise se raffermit autour de la taille fine, espérant lui faire comprendre qu'envers et contre tout, il avait son soutien et également son admiration. L'as de _Kaijo_ s'était bien battu ; le combat avait été époustouflant. Mais, à ce stade, Aomine Daiki était meilleur. Encore et toujours. Son poing se serra.

« On leur rendra la monnaie de leur pièce... Cet hiver. »

Le salut final fut douloureux également. Ryota lança un dernier regard affligé au basané mais ce dernier ne le regardait même pas, semblant pressé que tout ça se termine. Il resserra sa prise contre l'épaule de son _sempai_ qui accepta sa douleur, en silence.

La phase finale de l'inter-lycée prenait fin ici.

Les deux équipes se dirigèrent alors vers les vestiaires. Dans les locaux de _Kaijo_, chacun des joueurs se changeait en silence. Un silence pesant mais nécessaire. Il n'y avait rien de plus à ajouter de toutes manières. Un à un, les joueurs aux vêtements bleu quittaient la pièce, arpentant les couloirs en vue de quitter les lieux. Kise se mit à observer alentours, un regard interrogateur à l'appui.

« Tiens ? et Kasamatsu ?

- Hm... Il nous a dit d'avancer sans lui. » Répondit Moriyama.

Kise plissa le front et ouvrit la bouche en signe d'interrogation.

« Je vais voir où il en est.

- Laisse-le tranquille... Ça vaut mieux. »

Le blond se stoppa et baissa la tête... Il aurait du s'en douter. Son _sempai_ était au même stade que lui, sauf qu'il était moins démonstratif. A ce stade, il savait que son capitaine était en train de souffrir de son côté. Et ça n'y manqua pas... De son côté, le brun ne put réfréner sa tristesse plus longtemps. Dans les vestiaires déserts, Yukio aplatit son poing contre le casier, le bruit résonnant en un claquement sinistre dans la pièce. Il se mordit la lèvre alors que ses larmes roulaient, furieuses, contre ses joues. Il n'était pas question qu'il montre sa rage à ses joueurs... Il mettait un point d'honneur à être et à fortiori devenir un capitaine exemplaire. Le rôle qui lui incombait au sein de l'équipe lui tenait à coeur et il ferait tout pour honorer cette décision qui fut de le désigner comme le capitaine de l'équipe de basket-ball du lycée _Kaijo_. Son coeur se serra à cette pensée... Ils lui faisait confiance... Il devait amener son équipe jusqu'à la victoire. En un match, cet Aomine, venait de le réduire à néant. Sans fioritures... Alors qu'il allait abattre une nouvelle fois son poing mis à mal contre la porte du casier, la porte du vestiaire s'ouvrit doucement, le figeant dans son mouvement. Il ne savait pas qui venait de pénétrer ici mais une chose est sûre, il n'avait pas la force d'affronter cette personne. Il ferma les yeux un instant, essayant de calmer la colère qui lui tiraillait les entrailles. Il fallait qu'il se calme...

Kise avait désobéit à son camarade et s'était éclipsé alors que ces derniers continuaient. Il courait dans les couloirs afin de rejoindre leur vestiaire et quand il fut sur place, son coeur se serra ..; Sa lanière lâcha et son sac tomba au sac en un bruit sourd. Il plissa les yeux sous la vision que lui offrait son capitaine, au sol, le visage baissé, les poings serrés a s'en faire blanchir les jointures malgré le sang et les éraflures qui maculaient l'un des deux. Il referma aussitôt la porte et se précipita vers son _sempai_, alors que celui-ci relevait la main vers le casier dont la porte semblait sérieusement mise à mal.

« _Sempai_, arrête! »

Il arrêta le bras de son homologue et plaça automatiquement sa main, en protection autour du poing à la chair meurtrie. Ce dernier releva son regard embué vers son vis-à-vis et plissa une nouvelle fois les yeux sous l'intensité du regard mordoré dirigé tantôt vers lui, tantôt vers sa peau éraflée. Il était pathétique... Une vision somme toute éblouissante qu'il offrait présentement à son _kouhai_.

« Kise... Laisse-moi un moment. »

Sa voix tremblait. Le blond secoua aussitôt la tête et resserra sa prise contre la main de son coéquipier, le faisant grimacer.

« Non. Je reste avec toi.

-Tu crois que j'ai envie que tu vois ça, crétin ? ! Retourne avec les autres ! »

Il avait haussé le ton, sans le vouloir. Les larmes coulaient encore, par intermittence et sa main prisonnière de celle du mannequin était douloureuse.

« Non. »

Le regard de Ryota était sérieux mais semblait aussi empli de reproches... Visiblement, le blond lui en voulait. Quel piêtre meneur il faisait.. Même pas capable de mener son équipe à la victoire.

« Je... Je suis tellement..

- Arrête de parler, _sempai_, le coupa t-il. Il faut soigner ça. »

Le numéro sept lui lâcha doucement la main et se releva pour aller chercher son sac. Il revint quelques secondes plus tard, l'ouvrant et en sortant un nécessaire à pharmacie.

« Tu vois, je suis peut-être un crétin mais je n'ai pas envie qu'il t'arrive du mal, _sempai_.. »

Ce faisant il lui pris avec obligation la main meurtrie et entreprit de la nettoyer avec application. Un étrange frisson parcourut le meneur alors qu'il observait le plus jeune désinfecter sa peau et y appliquer un bandage simple mais plutôt efficace. Il revela les yeux vers le blond ; celui-ci était concentré sur ses gestes, prenant soin de manipuler sa main avec précaution. C'était étrangement agréable, songea t-il...

« Tu fais beaucoup pour nous, _sempai_... C'est bien aussi quand c'est à notre tour, n'est-ce pas ? » Sourit le blond en lui adressant un regard bienveillant.

Le Kise de tout à l'heure, au bord du rouleau, semblait s'en être allé. Il retrouvait son coéquipier bienveillant et souriant à tout va. Ses joues se rosirent, la sensation était bizarre. Pourquoi fallait-il que ce soit Kise, le super mannequin, ancien joueur de la génération Miracle et actuel as de son équipe qui devait le voir dans cette situation ? Il ne voulait pas montrer ses faiblesses et plus que tout, il ne voulait pas les montrer à lui. Pourquoi ? Il n'en savait rien mais les faits étaient là. Toujours est-il que sa main reposait encore étonnement contre celle du numéro sept.

« On... On aurait dû gagner ce match.. Je suis.. »

Kise fit claquer sa langue contre son palais ; d'avantage en signe d'amusement que d'agacement.

« On aurait pas pu gagner ce match. Aomine-cchi est actuellement beaucoup trop fort pour nous... Ce n'est que partie remise, et tu le sais. Tu l'as dis. »

Kasamatsu baissa la tête, acquiesçant en silence. Le blond avait raison. Ils fallait qu'ils redoublent d'ardeur pour pouvoir s'imposer et prendre leur revanche !

De son côté, le mannequin resserra sa prise contre la main du brun, faisant même jouer de son pouce sur le bandage de fortune fraichement mis en place... Le Kasamatsu grognon, bourrin et qui le tapait sans cesse pour un oui ou pour un non était à des années-lumière de celui qui se présentait sous ses yeux. Certes, le jeune homme était triste et affligé mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le trouver touchant. Oui.. Cette facette, ce côté vulnérable semblable au sien, lui plaisait outre mesure. Depuis le début de son admission à _Kaijo _et plus précisément dans le club de basket, le brun grognon lui avait plu. Kasamatsu Yukio était un type vrai, authentique. Il ne faisait pas semblant.. Hormis quand il s'évertuait à montrer que tout allait bien alors qu'il allait mal. Un peu comme maintenant... Et puis cette façon qu'il avait de grogner quand des filles lui faisaient des avances ou qu'il indiquait qu'une fan trop téméraire lui faisait du gringue. Kise eut un sourire à cette pensée. Il devait avouer qu'il le faisait exprès... Parfois.. Bon d'accord, souvent ! Pour provoquer son _sempai_, le faire réagir ou même le rendre jaloux... Pourquoi ? Il ne savait pas vraiment mais force était de croire qu'il était beaucoup plus attaché à lui que ce qu'il voulait bien faire croire. C'était probablement cette sensibilité somme toute identique qui les rapprochaient inconsciemment et plus que nécessaire.

« Je te promet que je battrai Aomine-cchi la prochaine fois... Je sais que je le peux et puis, tu seras fier de moi hein _sempai_ ! » Sourit t-il alors en relevant son visage vers le brun qui sursauta, se sortant de ses pensées.

Kasamatsu secoua la tête et étira un maigre sourire. Il retira sa main de celle du blond et lui tapa contre le front.

« Je suis déjà fier de toi, _baka_. »

Kise étira quant à lui un immense sourire et attira le brun contre lui. Ce dernier se retrouva entre les jambes d'un blond adossé, à même le sol, aux casiers. Il savait que le mannequin était tactile mais quand même !

« Kise, lâches-moi ! Oy !

- _Kasamatsu-sempai_ est fier de moi ! »

Le numéro sept exultait, serrant jalousement ses bras autour de son capitaine qui tenta de se débattre. Un peu. Pour la forme.

« Je suis super fier, ouais ! Lâch...

- Non, un câlin d'abord ! On en a besoin tous les deux ! »

La prise contre son corps se fit plus forte mais aussi étrangement plus douce... Le brun cessa alors toutes tentatives de fuite et consentit à accepter la marque d'affection. Kise était comme ça... Une sorte de nounours sur pattes. Qu'importe... Il devait avouer que présentement, l'étreinte lui faisait du bien, oui. Il laissa tomber les barrières et se laisser complètement aller contre le corps de son _kouhai_ qui soupira d'aise. Un frisson le parcourut à nouveau. Si quelqu'un entrait et les trouvaient dans cette position un tant soit peu ambiguë, il était bon pour se faire brimer le restant de sa vie ! Et Kise aussi ! Non ? D'autant que, le reste de l'équipe devait se demander ce qu'ils fichaient... Il tenta de se détacher une nouvelle fois du poulpe aux cheveux blonds qui lui servait de joueur phare :

« Kise... C'est quand même vachement gênant là, crétin ! »

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent alors quand il sentit clairement une bouche aventureuse – et un sourire espiègle - se poser contre sa nuque. Doucement. La prise du blond se raffermit contre sa taille et il sentit les cheveux dorés lui chatouiller la joue.

« Encore un peu, _sempai._.. S'il te plait... »

Un murmure à peine audible. La voix du mannequin se perdit contre son oreille, en une douce supplique. Ses poils se hérissèrent tandis qu'un frisson lui vrillait la colonne vertébrale. Qu'est-ce que cet imbécile fichait encore ? N'allait-il pas trop loin ? Ce genre de choses... Son souffle se fit erratique quand il sentit qu'on lui mordillait le lobe, et que plus bas, deux mains aventureuses s'étaient faufilées sous son t-shirt, venant caresser son torse pour l'une et son ventre pour l'autre.

Ryota étaient aux anges. La peau était frissonnante sous ses doigts ; le toucher était particulièrement plaisant. Son capitaine tentait encore un peu de se défaire de sa prise mais c'était nettement moindre comparé à tout a l'heure. Au contraire, il semblait avoir laissé tomber les armes. Son corps reposait contre le sien, avec lourdeur et il sentait son souffle se faire plus extatique. Il avait tellement envie de plus, là maintenant... Sa main remonta contre le cou, sous le t-shirt, puis bientôt elle flattait la joue.

« Kise.. Putain.. C'est... Ce genre de choses... Soupira t-il, un faible grognement à l'appui.

- Laisses-toi aller... Je ne ferai que des choses agréables.. Mmh »

Il avait tourné à demi le visage du brun et son souffle frais vint s'échouer sur ses lèvres, en une caresse aérienne et grisante à la fois. Yukio était loin. Il ne comprenait absolument pas comment ni pourquoi ils en étaient venu a ça mais il n'avait présentement plus la force de réfléchir outre-mesure. Ses barrières mentales aussi bien que physiques étaient tombées. Il laissait à Kise le contrôle du reste... Lui n'en avait plus la force. Ryota inclina lui aussi son visage et leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent, de façon maladroite, se frottant doucement, avec volupté. Le blond voulait aller plus loin mais avant ça, et surtout, il ne voulait pas brusquer son capitaine. Capitaine qui s'abandonnait enfin entre ses bras. Il avait envie de sauter de joie comme un parfait débile !

« J'en ai tellement rêvé de ce moment, _sempai_... Te tenir dans mes bras, te caresser, t'embrasser...

- Plus rien ne m'étonne... T'es complètement maboule, rétorqua le meneur en un soupir. _« Et moi aussi pour me laisser faire, songea t-il par la même occasion. »_

- Ha ha oui, surement... »

Le mannequin avait reprit l'exploration de son cou, posant et apposant ses lèvres, joueuses, là où bon lui semblait. Plus bas, la main qui se promenait initialement contre le ventre se fit plus entreprenante, franchissant la barrière du pantalon, venant se poser contre le léger renflement percevable par dessus le tissu. _« Une réaction plutôt intéressante »_ songea le blond, tout sourire. Kasamatsu s'était tendu à l'intrusion mais finalement les chuchotements lascifs contre son oreille eurent raison de lui et il n'opposa plus aucune résistance, laissant au blond le loisir de faire ce qu'il voulait... de toute évidence, son corps semblait apprécier la douce torture à la vue de la réaction se profilant plus bas, sous son boxer. C'était la première fois qu'un garçon parvenait à lui arracher ce genre de réaction... La main du blond caressait son sexe à demi-érigé en de lentes caresses circulaires tandis que les lèvres inquisitrices avaient repris leur exploration, contre sa mâchoire. Un gémissement franchit sans qu'il ne veuille la barrière de ses lèvres alors que les caresses contre son membre se firent plus poussées. Le numéro sept haletait également contre son visage et il pouvait très clairement sentir quelque chose de dur contre le bas de son dos.

« _Sempai_... »

La pièce commençait à s'emplir de gémissements à la fois retenus et discrets. Kise venait de passer l'élastique du boxer et avait prit le membre désormais pleinement érigé dans sa main, le faisant coulisser entre ses doigts. Un soupir de plaisir s'échappa des lèvres du brun, venant s'échouer contre celles du mannequin qui les colla à nouveau ensemble, venant jouer de sa langue sur la chair charnue. Yukio ouvrit la bouche par manque d'air et aussitôt une langue avide vint se coller à la sienne, avec véhémence, s'entortillant avec fougue alors que plus bas, le coup de poignet contre la peau tendue avait gagné en intensité. L'abandon était complet, c'était tellement bon ! La bosse qu'il pouvait sentir contre son dos semblait être encore plus conséquente.. Ne réfléchissant plus outre mesure, le brun se retourna, obligeant l'autre à stopper ses mouvements, et se retrouva face à son _kouhai. Kouhai_ qui avait les joues rouges, la respiration extatique et les yeux brillants d'envie. Lui devait être au même stade de toute évidence, Il porta sa main contre le renflement discernable sur l'entrejambe du blond et l'engouffra à l'intérieur, venant aussitôt prendre le sexe tendu entre ses doigts. Kise se mordit la lèvre face au geste.

« Mmh.. »

Il porta à nouveau sa main contre le membre du brun et continua ce qu'il avait commencé, sans cesser de dévorer son capitaine des yeux. Ce dernier ne le regardait pas, se concentrant sur ses gestes plus bas. Le brun était beau, abandonné de la sorte, les joues rosies et la bouche entre-ouverte par le plaisir. Cette bouche.. Ces lèvres rougies.. De sa main libre qu'il pressa sur la nuque offerte, il attira une nouvelle fois son _sempai_ contre lui et glissa aussitôt sa langue contre sa consœur.

Les halètements étaient désormais pleinement libérés, retentissant dans la pièce en un chant érotique. Les deux garçons collaient frénétiquement leurs bouches à la même ampleur que leurs mains s'activaient sur le sexe de l'autre. La jouissance les faucha à quelques secondes d'intervalle, les gémissements s'étouffant entre les lèvres qui s'étaient à nouveau collées avec frénésie.

Les minutes passèrent. Kasamatsu reposait toujours contre le blondinet qui n'arrêtait pas de couvrir sa nuque de baisers papillon et continuait sagement de le tripoter. Il observait le plafond, ne comprenant pas comment il en était arrivé là... C'était complètement ahurissant...

« Arrête de réfléchir, _sempai_... Sors plutôt avec moi. » Murmura le numéro sept contre sa joue.

Il grogna en tournant à demi son visage.

« T'es au courant que tu demandes à un mec de sortir avec toi ? T'es vraiment trop bizarre.

- Maiheuu ! Je demande pas à « un mec », je demande à Yukio chéri. C'est pas pareil !

- M'appelle pas comme ça ! »

Coup de coude dans les côtes pour le blond. Il grimaça de douleur et le brun en profita pour se relever et se façonner un état plus ou moins présentable. Il était complètement débraillé mais Kise n'était pas mieux, songea t-il en avisant le mannequin qui geignait de douleur au sol, le pantalon encore légèrement baissé. Un sourire vint prendre place sur ses lèvres.

« D'accord. »

Kise écarquilla les yeux et se traina à ses pieds, un regard de chiot à l'appui.

« Sérieux, tu acceptes de sortir avec moi, _sempai_ ?

- ... Ouais mais à une condition. »

Il avait détourné la tête, les joues à nouveau d'un rouge prononcé. Kise gémit de joie en se collant à sa jambe avec frénésie. Une veine se mit à pulser contre sa tempe.. Il venait officiellement d'adopter un chiot. Bonjour la catastrophe !

« Laquelle ? ! »

Le brun émit un sourire sadique et s'abaissa, amenant son visage à hauteur de celui du blond qui souriait comme un débile profond.

« Si tu essayes encore de me rendre jaloux avec tes groupies, je te castre ! Vu ?

- ... Ha ha... Tu savais ? Ouutch ! »

Finalement, le brun et le blond sortirent des vestiaires a une heure assez tardive. Rien n'indiquait que quelque chose d'important venait de se mettre en place... Hormis peut-être, la triple bosse qu'arborait un blond, les larmes aux yeux ou encore les mains qui venaient de se frôler avec discrétion dans la fraicheur de la nuit.

**[FIN]**

**Bonne chance, Kasamatsu … XD**


	3. Aomine x Sakurai

**Titre :** Dans les vestiaires...

**Pairing :** Aomine x Sakurai

**Rating :** M

**Genres :** UR ( univers réel, celui du manga ), romance, humour, PWP

**Disclaimer :** Personnages à Tadatoshi Fujimaki ( gloire à lui ! ). Histoire, mise en scène, tournures … Ça en revanche, c'est de moi.

**Warning **: Lemon :)

**Note : **Salut !

Voila un troisième couple dévoilé ! Vous vous y attendiez ? Moi non plus.. XD et pourtant... Quand je repense à cette scène où Aomine vient piquer dans le _bento_ de Sakurai, je me dis " Non mais sérieux là... YAOI !". Enfin bon.. Ce pairing ne court pas les rues, c'est dommage, il est plutôt mignon et atypique. J'ai essayé de faire de mon mieux pour garder un esprit à la fois loufoque et sérieux. J'espère que vous apprécierez ! A ce propos, un grand merci pour vos petits mots... Je ne voulais pas vous mettre de pression avec mon petit laius concernant les reviews, j'espère que vous ne l'avez pas pris comme tel ! ^^ C'est juste que c'est très agréable de voir que vous avez aimé ( ou pas, oui aussi... ).** Je remercie donc Mangasdu03, Nemeseia, MixxDream, Monkey D. Elena, Vyersdra et Aho-Ushi-Lambo ! Merci à vous, les ami(e)s ! ^_^**

Je vous dis à bientôt pour la suite !

**PS : Au fait, si vous avez des suggestions de couples, surtout n'hésitez pas ! Si j'ai des affinités avec ce que vous me proposez, je pourrais, pourquoi pas, en faire un OS. C'est comme vous voulez ! J'ai une petite idée concernant le prochain, je m'y mettrai incessamment sous peu !**

**-x-x-**

La journée prenait fin. Sakurai sortit de la douche et soupira de contentement.

Il fourra sa serviette contre ses cheveux mouillés et frotta vigoureusement tout en se dirigeant vers son casier. L'entrainement avait été rude ; quelques membres de l'équipe étaient encore présent dans la pièce notamment Imayoshi et Wakamatsu. Ce dernier n'arrêtait pas de brailler d'ailleurs, encore... Il ne savait même pas de quoi se plaignait le joueur. Probablement d'Aomine, comme toujours. Le jeune homme enfila son pantalon en soupirant... Le bronzé s'était, une fois de plus, pointé dix minutes avant la fin de la séance, venant juste piquer le ballon pour effectuer quelques paniers rentrants puis repartir comme il était venu. Le _shooting guard_ avait vu Imayoshi poser une main sur l'épaule de Wakamatsu pour l'empêcher d'aller se jeter sur le basané... Au grand damne de Momoi qui avait secoué la tête d'agacement, ne manquant pas de jeter des regards colériques au joueur phare qui quittait le terrain, son éternel air blasé à l'appui. En y repensant, Aomine avait dormi pratiquement toute la journée en cours, affalé sur sa table, lançant parfois des regards au dehors en soupirant. Bref... Concernant Daiki, que ce soit en classe ou au sein de l'équipe de basket, le topo était toujours le même. Une sorte de – mauvaise - habitude désormais ancrée.

L'ambiance, quant à elle, était également toujours la même au sein de _Tôô Gakuen_. C'était un peu blasant, d'ailleurs... Songea Ryo.

« Hey, Sakurai !

- ...Qu-quoi ? Désolé ! »

Son capitaine se tenait devant lui et étira un micro-sourire. Il désigna l'autre joueur encore présent d'un coup de pouce en secouant la tête.

« Tu oublieras pas de fermer ? Il est encore complètement en transe... »

Effectivement... Wakamatsu déblatérait insultes sur insultes à l'intention d'Aomine quelques pas plu loin, joignant les gestes à la parole... L'habitude, disait-on donc...

Il jeta un regard à son coéquipier avant de revenir vers le lunetteux et d'acquiescer, en désespoir de cause. Imayoshi lui tapa sur l'épaule, un autre sourire à l'appui avant de quitter la pièce, les saluant d'un geste de la main. Le petit châtain soupira et s'empara de son t-shirt qu'il passa nonchalamment. Il était fatigué... Et il avait encore un devoir à terminer. Joie...

Quelques minutes supplémentaires devaient s'être écoulé lorsqu'enfin Wakamatsu cessa de déblatérer ses gros mots ; Sakurai rassemblait ses affaires dans son sac alors que la porte s'ouvrait à nouveau sur le sujet même de l'aversion du blond. Aomine lorgna les deux joueurs restants, notamment l'un qui le dévisageait ouvertement. Il le désigna d'un coup de menton, une expression hautaine à l'appui :

« Quoi ? T'as un problème ? »

Wakamatsu lui lança un regard assassin tout en le pointant du doigt.

« Toi ! J'en ai ma claque que tu te pointes quand t'en ai envie ! T'as capté le sens du mot « équipe » ou bien ? ! »

Gros blanc.

Aomine fit claquer sa langue contre son palais. De son côté, Sakurai frissonna face au bruit, sans oser se retourner, le visage encore perdu dans son casier. Là, maintenant, il priait tous les dieux possibles et inimaginables pour que les deux joueurs n'en viennent pas au main au sein même du vestiaire avec lui-même pour seul et unique spectateur et/ou arbitre. Pitiéééééé. Il songea dur comme fer que si un scenario pareil se produisait, il s'évanouirait sans autre forme de cérémonie.

« J'en ai rien à foutre de ce que tu peux penser. » Se contenta de répondre Aomine avant de se tourner vers l'autre joueur.

« Oy, Ryo ! t'aurais pas vu ma veste ?

-... N-non, désolé ! »

Le jeune homme avait sursauté, se tournant vers le bleuté qui fouillait désormais son casier en poussant des jurons. Le centre de _Tôô Gakuen_ termina de rassembler ses affaires et fit claquer ses dents en signe d'agacement.

« Hey Sakurai, je te plains mon pote. Être dans la même classe que ce type... »

Gloups. Ryo lança un regard tantôt vers le blond, tantôt vers le basané qui avait refermé la porte de son casier en un claquement sec. Aomine se retourna vers l'autre joueur et étira un sourire arrogant, remontant sa chemise sur ses avant-bras.

« Si tu continues à me chercher, tu vas me trouver. Et je t'assure que tu vas pas aimer. »

Le jeune _shooting guard _étira une grimace affolée. Là, tout de suite, il était TERRORISE.

« Arrêtez... S'il vous plait ! Je suis désolé ! »

Toujours son sourire de psychopathe aux lèvres, Aomine darda son regard sur le plus petit qui était de nouveau en sueur, clairement mort de peur. La vision le fit sourire. De son point de vue, il n'avait aucun soucis avec le fait de foutre son poing dans la gueule de son « coéquipier » mais il était sûr de se faire passer un savon par Imayoshi et évidemment Momoi le lendemain voir le soir même. Trop chiant. Et puis son camarade ici présent était visiblement au bord de la syncope... Il soupira et adressa un regard de tueur au blond tout en désignant la porte d'un coup de menton.

« Casses-toi. Je dois causer à Sakurai. »

Ce dernier sursauta une nouvelle fois. Se retrouver seul avec Aomine ! Aaargh, la frousse ! Que lui voulait le bleuté ? Pourquoi ? Comment ? Il n'avait rien fait ! Ah si... peut-être. Il ne lui avait pas fait de passes... C'était ça ? Hein ? Hein ? Ou alors, il allait lui demander les réponses du devoir à rendre ? ! Alors qu'il allait s'excuser ouvertement, encore une fois, Wakamatsu desserra le poing et finit par capituler sous l'intensité du regard assassin que lui lançait l'as. Il siffla, agacé, et s'empara de son sac avant de quitter la pièce, faisant un vague signe de la main au petit châtain. Ce dernier ouvrit de grands yeux ; Pas d'effusions de virilité ? Grand bien lui en fasse ! OUF !

La porte claqua, rependant à nouveau le silence dans la salle. Aomine poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme avant de se laisser tomber contre le banc, s'y allongeant de tout son long comme s'il s'agissait d'un canapé tout ce qu'il y a de plus confortable.

« 'Tain mais ce gars me saoule. Je vais finir par lui en coller une, tch. »

Sakurai secoua aussitôt la tête, clairement contre cette idée, sans rien ajouter de plus. Est-ce qu'il devait demander ce que voulait le bleuté ? Un regard lui indiqua que ce dernier avait fermé les yeux, replié les bras derrière sa tête et semblait parti pour dormir à nouveau. Il se tourna derechef vers son casier mais un gargouillement étrange lui parvint aux oreilles, le faisant sursauter une nouvelle fois. Daiki rouvrit les yeux et posa une main contre son ventre.

« Oy Ryo... T'as pas un truc à manger ?

- ... N-non. Désolé ! Désolé ! »

Aomine darda son regard sur son coéquipier. Un sourire vint prendre place sur ses lèvres et il se releva pour se diriger vers l'autre garçon, venant se poser directement derrière lui et passant ses bras par dessus ses épaules. Sakurai claquait ouvertement des dents, pris en sandwich entre son casier et un Aomine affamé. PAS BON DU TOUT.

« Ah ouais ? J'peux vérifier ?

- … Mais je... Je n'ai vraiment... ! »

Aomine avait plongé ses mains dans son casiers, farfouillant ouvertement dans ses affaires à la recherche de nourriture. Pendant ce temps, le plus petit frissonnait en sentant le corps robuste de son camarade de classe et coéquipier bougeait contre le sien. Il pouvait sentir les muscles vigoureux qui roulaient contre sa peau malgré les couches de vêtements. Il se mordit la lèvre de gêne et d'inconfort.

« Ah la haine... T'as vraiment rien. Tiens, c'est quoi ça ? »

Le bleuté tenait ce qui semblait être un vêtement du bout des doigts. Sakurai avisa la chose en question et piqua aussitôt un fard monumental ! Il parvint enfin à bouger et plus que tout, essaya de s'emparer du vêtement.. En vain bien entendu. Aomine, toujours collé à lui, le faisait passer de main en main en avisant le morceau de tissu : un caleçon bleu foncé avec des petits champignons blancs imprimés dessus. Autrement dit... La GIGA HONTE !

Un sifflement se fit entendre dans le silence de la pièce et dès lors Sakurai eut envie d'aller se térrer au fond de son lit pour le reste de sa vie. C'était officiel, il se payait une honte monumentale !

« Wahou, j'ai jamais rien vu d'aussi sexy. » Ricana un bleuté en étirant le vêtement entre ses doigts, se marrant ouvertement.

Ryo était aussi rouge qu'une tomate et terriblement mal à l'aise. Il essayait vainement de bouger mais il ne faisait que remuer de façon indistincte contre le corps du bleuté.

« Ao.. Aomine... Dé-désolé ! S'il te plait... Rends-moi... ça ! »

Le plus grand baissa le visage pour constater les frissons évidents ainsi que cette goutte de sueur qui prenaient place sur la nuque du _shooting guard _alors que celui-ci tremblait et se confondait en gémissements plaintifs contre son corps. Il observa son coéquipier plus amplement... Tiens, il avait des cheveux vraiment fins et brillants. Il porta une main contre la masse châtain et glissa une mèche entre ses doigts. Et en plus de ça, ils étaient doux... Un peu comme une fille. Et puis cette nuque où voyageait une goutte de sueur... Elle était drôlement fine également. Il se surprit à claquer la langue lorsque la goutte insidieuse disparut trop rapidement derrière le t-shirt... Il aurait aimé suivre sa course un peu plus longtemps. Le bleuté se figea un moment, écarquillant les yeux. Ola. Ola. Ses pensées commençaient à diverger un peu alors que présentement, devant lui, se tenait bel et bien un garçon et son camarade de classe et de basket, qui plus est... Mais pourquoi ce nain avait-il une nuque si étroite et sensuelle ? Ça ne devait pas être permis ! De mémoire, il ne connaissait que Kise et Kuroko qui pouvait jouer dans la catégorie androgynie... Et encore.. De toutes manières, Kise était gay comme un pinson et il soupçonnait clairement que son ancienne ombre l'était avec cet abruti d'américain. Pfeuh. Il secoua la tête et revint à lui, dardant à nouveau son regard sur le _shooting guard_ et ce qu'il avait entre les mains ; le fameux caleçon donc...

« Sérieux, tu portes ça, Ryo ? »

Ce dernier sursauta à nouveau.

« N-non... ! »

Aomine étira un sourire énigmatique. Il refourgua le vêtement dans le casier et porta ses mains contre l'ébauche du pantalon de sport du plus petit qui se raidit aussitôt. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent au maximum également en avisant les mains bronzées qui se pressaient contre ses hanches.

« Que... Ao... Mine... Ah !

- ... T'as quoi là ? Fais-voir. »

Et joignant le geste à la parole, il tira l'élastique du pantalon et zieuta à l'intérieur. Ryo était complètement figé... Ne comprenant absolument pas ce qui lui arrivait présentement. Aomine était contre lui depuis au moins cinq bonnes minutes... Et voilà qu'il regardait à l'intérieur de... De son pantalon sans aucune gêne. Non vraiment... Le jeune homme ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait. Son cerveau semblait être passé en mode OFF. Il était comme tétanisé.

De son côté, Daiki étira un large sourire à la vue qui s'offrait à lui, plus bas. Un caleçon noir avec des petits _onigris_ partout... Il se retenait pour ne pas se bidonner ouvertement quand il se rendit compte qu'il trouvait ça mignon et carrément alléchant. Okay, Sakurai était un gars mais putain ce qu'il avait sous les yeux, en tous points, commençait sérieusement à l'échauffer. Des cheveux doux et soyeux, cette nuque... Ce regard apeuré, ces gémissements pudiques et ce caleçon...

ALLECHANT.

Et puis... Ces petits _onigris_ tombaient bien, il avait faim, initialement. Étirant un sourire énigmatique, l'as se pressa un peu plus contre le corps du plus jeune, venant carrément coller son bassin contre ses fesses.

« J'ai vraiment la dalle... » Susurra t-il alors, venant coller sa bouche contre l'oreille de son homologue qui tressaillit violemment.

Sakurai n'osait plus bouger. Littéralement. Le bleuté était collé à lui, ses mains étaient, sans qu'il ne comprennent ni pourquoi ni comment, partis sous son t-shirt et il sentit clairement qu'on lui mordillait l'oreille. La gauche. Il émit un gémissement plaintif tout en essayant de se soustraire quelque peu... En vain. Il ne parvint qu'à frotter d'avantage son corps contre celui l'emprisonnant, faisant plisser les yeux de son geôlier. Aomine faisait voyager ses mains contre le torse fin et délicat, dépourvu des formes caractéristiques féminines qu'il idolâtrait. C'était plat.. Mais pourtant, la peau était incroyablement douce sous ses doigts, et il revint flatter un bouton de chair qu'il devina durci sous son toucher. Intéressant... Songea-t-il en venant mordre, d'un geste impulsif, la base du cou qui s'offrait face à lui. Un cri étouffé lui parvint aux oreilles. Le petit châtain mordait son bras pour s'empêcher de gémir bruyamment.

« J'crois que je vais te manger, à défaut d'avoir un de tes super _bento_. T'en dis quoi ? »

Ça n'avait définitivement rien de féminin mais le corps fin contre lui lui donnait malgré tout affreusement envie. Il ne saurait expliquer également pourquoi il se retrouvait à tripoter son camarade mais le fait était que présentement, il adorait ça. Les soupirs plaintifs que lâchait le plus petit lui faisait tourner la tête. Et ce t-shirt commençait royalement à le faire chier ! Un grognement à l'appui, il releva le t-shirt et le passa par dessus le visage du châtain qui se risqua un regard vers son bourreau. Il tourna rapidement la tête quand il tomba sur les yeux bleus étrangement assombris qui le fixait avec intensité. Aomine avait toujours ce petit sourire arrogant perché aux lèvres... La situation était incroyablement gênante ! Daiki revint alors se coller contre le dos face à lui, posant son menton sur l'épaule désormais nue alors que ses mains se positionnaient à nouveau sur la taille fine pour finir par descendre une seconde fois sous l'élastique du pantalon.

« Oy... Y'a quoi d'autre là-dessous.. Mh ?

- ... Nh.. Non... Aomi.. Ne … »

Aomine s'amusait comme un fou. Son camarade était gémissements entre ses doigts et il adorait cette sensation d'abandon ainsi que celle de dominance qu'il pouvait avoir sur lui. Il aurait tout le temps de penser qu'il tripotait un gars plus tard... Pour l'heure...

« C'est tout petit. » Ricana t-il en avisant l'intérieur du caleçon.

Le châtain manqua de s'évanouir de honte... D'ailleurs ce n'était probablement plus qu'une question de temps avant qu'il n'en arrive à la syncope. Il tenta une nouvelle fois de se soustraire, en vain. Ses joues ainsi que ses oreilles étaient écarlates et il suait à présent à grosses gouttes.

« Aomine... Re... Tire.. Tes m-mains ! Nh »

Un autre sourire à l'appui et pour seule réponse, le basané s'empara du membre de son coéquipier, venant grignoter l'os de sa mâchoire. Il fit glisser le sexe entre ses doigts, arrachant des soupirs plaintifs à sa mignonne victime qui se mordit la lèvre et vint plaquer ses mains contre le casier.

« Je suis sûr que ça peut grandir un peu tout ça... Mmh. T'en pense quoi, Ryo ? » Chuchota t-il en faisant passer sa langue sur la peau frémissante.

Gardant une main plus bas, il se servit de l'autre pour venir tourner avec obligation le visage du _shooting guard_ qui avait fermé les yeux, conservant son expression apeurée. Sa respiration était saccadée et Aomine devait avouer que c'était un son absolument exquis. Il commençait sérieusement à avoir chaud lui aussi... Un regard supplémentaire lui indiqua qu'en plus de tout ce qu'il avait déjà énuméré, Sakurai possédait une jolie paire de lèvres pleine et rouge à souhait. TROP tentant. Il s'empara de la lèvre inférieure déjà bien mise à mal et commença à la mordiller avec gourmandise. Ryo sentait tantôt une langue taquine lui caresser la bouche, tantôt des dents avides lui mordiller la chair. C'était grisant. Tout ceci était complètement fou ! Et pourtant... Il savait qu'il commençait lui aussi à y prendre goût. Aomine était entreprenant certes mais il restait plutôt doux dans ses mouvements et il fallait avouer que venant de lui, c'était assez improbable. Pas besoin de vous expliquer d'avantage le genre de type qu'était Aomine Daiki... Le jeune homme rouvrit brusquement les yeux en sentant quelque chose de dur se presser contre le bas de son dos... Oh punaise... Le bleuté en était donc à ce stade ? Cette sensation le fit tressaillir et dans le même temps, un mouvement de poignet plus intense que les précédents lui envoya une flèche de plaisir dans le corps. Il se cambra, frottant malencontreusement et plus que nécessaire, ses fesses contre le membre dur, arrachant un grognement à son bourreau.

« Aah ! … Déso... Désolé... Mpf ! »

Daiki venait de glisser sa langue entre ses lèvres, allant directement chercher sa consoeur à laquelle elle s'entortilla avec fougue. Plus bas, le sexe toujours prisonnier de sa main agile avait pris en vigueur, la chair chaude et tendue venant coulisser entre ses doigts. La bonne réaction que voilà... Il intensifia dès lors son mouvement, pressant d'avantage son corps contre celui du plus petit qui se retrouva complètement plaqué contre le casier, le bassin de son homologue fermement collé au sien. Il pouvait entendre les soupirs rauques que l'as laissait échapper contre son oreille.

« Ça te dit d'aller plus loin ? Je veux pas te forcer mais... Putain, j'ai grave envie de te faire crier. »

Le châtain ne répondit pas. Il pressa un peu plus son corps contre celui du bleuté en une invitation muette alors que plus bas, il stoppait la main qui s'activait encore sur son membre, lui faisant comprendre par là qu'il commençait à arriver à sa limite. Limite aussi bien mentale que physique, d'ailleurs... Aomine étira un sourire carnassier, venant planter ses dents dans le cou, le marquant irrémédiablement. Diable que cette peau était délicieuse ! Il en voulait plus, ici et maintenant ! Il abaissa le pantalon et le caleçon, dévoilant une bien jolie paire de fesses qu'il aurait bien croqué si lui aussi, son bas-ventre, ne lui rappela pas qu'il était au même point de non-retour. Il s'empara de la bouteille de gel douche dans le casier du châtain et en versa un peu sur ses doigts avant de venir flatter l'intérieur de ces fesses. Au moins ce serait plus facile de cette manière... Il n'était pas gay à la base, hein ! Il ne se voyait vraiment pas appeler Kise, là, maintenant, pour lui demander des conseils. Plutôt crever. Il avait sa fierté. La fierté d'Aomine Daiki était une chose avec laquelle il ne fallait pas rigoler.

« Ao.. Aomine... Nnh.. S'il te plait.. »

La respiration erratique du plus petit avait repris une cadence infernale. Ses yeux caramel étaient à présent emplis d'envie. Une envie évidente et pleinement affichée qui cessa aussitôt de faire cogiter le basané. Il enfouit un puis bientôt deux doigts dans le corps offert, préparant à la suite des opérations. Il n'en pouvait plus. Il avait envie de s'enterrer dans son partenaire et le faire crier de plaisir. Il était sûr que celui-ci allait pousser des petits cris de plaisir absolument indécents. Vraiment... C'est parce que son kiffe à lui était les filles – avec de grosses poitrines – sinon il y a longtemps qu'il se serait intéressé à l'autre côté du bateau s'il avait eu pareille vision face à lui. Sakurai avait tourné son visage rougi de plaisir vers lui et lui lançait un regard tout ce qu'il y a de plus excitant. Okay, Ryo Sakurai, était un appel au viol, c'était officiel. Il fit jouer de plus belle ses doigts à l'intérieur du corps, venant coller sa bouche fiévreuse à celle entre-ouverte, passant immédiatement sa langue à l'intérieur. Le _shooting guard _poussait des gémissements étouffés contre sa bouche... C'était grisant. Bientôt un troisième doigt vint rejoindre les deux autres et n'en pouvant plus, le joueur de la génération miracle défit la boucle de sa ceinture, rependant le bruit dans la pièce, abaissa son pantalon et présentait son membre gorgé de désir à l'entrée offerte. Le gel douche n'était pas le meilleur des lubrifiants qui soit mais qu'importe... Il poussa à l'intérieur de l'intimité, arrachant des grimaces au plus petit, pour finir par y entrer complètement. Les sensations étaient proprement affolantes ! C'était chaud, serré, incroyablement étroit .. Il avait l'impression que le corps du jeune homme l'aspirait entièrement.

« Mmh... C'est trop bon, putain... »

Il agrippa les hanches et commença à bouger son bassin en de lents mouvements, prenant soin de manipuler l'autre avec une certaine précaution. Pas question de le brusquer d'avantage... D'autant plus que vu le plaisir qu'il prenait, il allait tanner son coéquipier pour recommencer. Il découvrait présentement une nouvelle forme de plaisir et c'était … Ouah. La cadence entreprit pris un cran au dessus ; comme prévu, le châtain poussait des gémissements érotiques, lui emplissant la tête et le faisant peu à peu perdre pied. Il pressa une nouvelle fois sa bouche dans le cou face à lui et s'empara du sexe laissé à l'abandon, y appliquant le même rythme que ses coups de bassin.

« Aomine... Ah .. ! A-ah ! »

Il ne fallut que quelques mouvements supplémentaires pour que le jeune homme jouisse contre le casier et entraine avec lui son bourreau qui se retira et se déversa contre lui en un gémissement rauque.

Quelques minutes passèrent où le bruit des respiration caractéristique se faisait entendre. Sakurai était avachi contre son casier et tentait difficilement de reprendre son souffle. Aomine bougea le premier, avisant ce qu'il avait face à lui ; un corps alangui et flairant le sexe et la luxure à des kilomètres à la ronde en l'occurrence. Il étira un immense sourire tout en s'emparant de la serviette du châtain Il fit un rapide nettoyage avant de se redresser et de reboutonner son pantalon. Ryo ne bougeait toujours pas, encore en proie au plaisir qui avait déferlé dans ses veines et également au retour à la réalité qui commençait à faire parler de lui : Il venait de coucher avec son partenaire de classe et de basket, l'as de son équipe et ancien joueur phare de la génération Miracle. Rien que ça... Oh mon dieu... Et ça avait était incroyable. Il poussa un nouveau gémissement quand le bleuté se colla de nouveau à lui, venant plaquer sa bouche contre son oreille, un sourire satisfait à l'appui :

« Oy... File-moi ton devoir pour demain, j'ai grave la flemme de le faire... Et puis, j'ai faim. »

Finalement, il n'avait pas complètement tort... Enfin presque... Songea le jeune homme en se retrouvant, après cette folle aventure et il ne sut trop comment là aussi, chez un bleuté afin de « travailler ». Pas besoin de préciser que ce n'est pas à ce genre de « travail » qu'il aspirait initialement...

Sakurai Ryo était doué en cuisine et plutôt courageux et travailleur, grand bien lui en face parce qu'Aomine Daiki était vorace, constamment affamé et doublé d'une flemme cosmique à l'idée de fournir un quelconque travail, lui. Ces deux là étaient plutôt complémentaires...

**[FIN]**

**Sérieusement, là pour le coup, le pauvre Sakurai est mais alors, vraiment dans la merde... XD**


	4. Kyoshi x Hyûga, part1

**Titre : **Dans les vestiaires...

**Pairing :** Kyoshi x Hyûga, part. 1

**Rating :** K+/ T ici, la seconde partie sera un rating M :)

**Genres :** UR ( univers réel, celui du manga ), romance, humour

**Disclaimer :** Personnages à Tadatoshi Fujimaki ( gloire à lui ! ). Histoire, mise en scène, tournures … Ça en revanche, c'est de moi.

**Warning **: Rien à signaler si ce n'est du BL, comme d'habitude !

**Note : **Hello !

Je m'excuse encore une fois pour le retard, arf ! Désolée les ami(e)s... ! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira... Un autre couple pas si surprise que ça finalement ( évidence, xD ) dévoilé. A ce propos merci encore pour vos reviews, je prends en compte vos affinités pairing et j'ai une idée du prochain, hé hé. Disons que je vais essayer de passer en revue un bon nombre de couples, plus ou moins atypiques. J'ai encore de la marge, oh la la... ce manga est une usine à pairing en tous genres ! * rires * On verra comment je goupille tout ça.. Quoi qu'il en soit, ce couple ci fera l'objet d'une seconde partie qui arrivera plus tard ^^

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et vous dit à bientôt !

N'oubliez pas de laisser votre avis, ça me fera très plaisir, je vous assure !

Bisous à tous,

**-x-x-**

Le match venait de se terminer.

Un match nul clôturait la rencontre entre _Seirin_ et _Shutoku_... Les joueurs qui s'étaient changé quittaient les vestiaires lentement, la fatigue se lisant sur les visages. Le match contre le _shooteur_ prodige de la génération miracle n'avait pas été de tout repos... Notamment pour lui.

Une fois seul dans les vestiaires, Kyoshi serra les dents et laissa échapper un cri de douleur tandis que son poing, fébrile, venait enserrer son genou gauche. La douleur, toujours elle... Le rythme avait été tellement intense. Le jeune homme repensa à son dernier tir... Loupé. Il avait été pathétique sur ce coup et il s'en voulait encore énormément. Pourtant l'intégralité de l'équipe s'était jeté sur lui, le sourire aux lèvres, une fois la rencontre terminée.. Se laissant de nouveau retomber contre le banc, la sueur maculant son visage d'ordinaire si enjoué, le joueur de _Seirin_ se mordit la lèvre sous le coup de la douleur mêlée à la colère.

La colère oui. Contre lui-même. Kyoshi Teppei était comme ça ; avant toutes choses, il était un type droit, honnête et aimable en toutes circonstances. Seulement voilà... Il était hors de question qu'il montre sa faiblesse aux autres membres de l'équipe. Tous comptaient sur lui, lui comptait sur eux et il n'acceptait pas que sa douleur en pâtisse sur le moral et l'avancée de chacun. Il devait montrer l'exemple... Il devait..

« Aaargh... ! »

Un lancement supplémentaire dans son genou le fit crier de douleur. Et merde... Il avait atteint sa limite, aussi bien physique que mentale. Il fallait qu'il se reprenne et vite !

« Quel acteur, tu fais ! »

Le jeune homme sursauta, prenant soin de rester dos au garçon appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte et qui le regardait, une légère inquiétude pouvant se lire sur son visage. Hyûga soupira en s'avançant vers son coéquipier.

« Ça ne te ressemble pas de louper un tir à cette distance, reprit le capitaine à lunettes. Même tes gestes de préparation n'étaient pas naturels. »

Une goutte de sueur glissa le long de sa tempe et Teppei laissa échapper un rire forcé en tournant lentement son profil vers l'autre garçon.

« Alors comme ça, tu m'as grillé ? »

Hyûga soupira une nouvelle fois, venant se placer face à son ami qui s'était entièrement retourné vers lui, une grimace à l'appui. Il semblait à cet instant si faible... La vision fit grimacer intérieurement le numéro quatre de _Seirin_. Voir Kyoshi Teppei au trente-sixième dessous n'était pas une vision habituelle. C'était même la première fois qu'il le voyait de la sorte... Et il n'aimait pas ça. Kyoshi était un peu semblable à Kagami, à ce niveau : ils avaient toujours tendance à vouloir en faire trop et Junpei songea qu'en tant que capitaine, la chose première à laquelle il devait penser était le bien-être de ses joueurs... Préserver le numéro sept semblait, à ce stade, devenu une prérogative.

« J'ai senti qu'un truc clochait mais pas ça... Le mieux c'est que tu restes sur le banc contre _Kirisaki Daiichi_. »

Voilà, il l'avait dit. Et maintenant, il s'attendait à ce que l'autre garçon s'énerve sans autres formes de cérémonies. Et il n'y manqua pas... Le poing de Kyoshi se serra à l'entente de ses paroles et il releva les yeux vers son homologue, la colère déformant ses traits. Une expression inhabituelle prenant place sur le visage d'ordinaire toujours heureux... Hyûga s'en voulu immédiatement mais il ne laissa, évidemment, rien paraître.

« Tu te fous de ma gueule ?! Pour que mon parcours s'arrête aux qualifs comme l'année dernière ?! S'égosilla le blessé, regrettant aussitôt ses paroles. Cette année c'est ma dernière chance.. Alors je jouerai ce match, même si mon genou doit y rester ! »

A ce moment un bruit dans le couloir fit tourner la tête du jeune homme à lunettes vers la sortie.* Il fronça les sourcils et amorça un pas pour se diriger vers la porte avant de se stopper tandis que Teppei reprenait la parole, un soupir las à l'appui.

« Laisse tomber... »

Le capitaine en profita simplement pour fermer la porte, les plongeant dans le silence de la vaste pièce. Un silence oppressant. Ses yeux pivotèrent une nouvelle fois vers son vis-à-vis... Ce dernier semblait au plus mal, le regard pointé vers le sol et la mine fatiguée. Il soupira et vint se poser contre le mur en face, croisant ses bras contre son torse.

« Arrête de penser que t'es inutile, _baka_. Sans toi, on n'en serait pas là ! »

Teppei releva les yeux vers son partenaire de basket et étira un maigre sourire. Il le remercia d'un mouvement de tête entendu avant de se perdre dans ses pensées, en silence. L'autre l'observa et fronça les sourcils en avisant le sourire moqueur qui s'évertuait à rester sur ses lèvres. Avant qu'il ne puisse demander, son ami reprit la parole, doucement :

« Je repense à l'année dernière, sourit-il, amusé. Tu pouvais pas me voir en peinture.

- C'est toujours le cas. » Grinça le _shooting guard_ un peu trop rapidement, une voix rauque à l'appui.

Nouveau sourire amusé de la part du châtain. C'était vrai... Leurs débuts avaient été fastidieux.. Et c'était encore le cas actuellement. Enfin, grand bien leur en fasse, Hyûga s'était assagi avec le temps, troquant même son style de loubard notoire pour adopter un look beaucoup plus sobre. Repenser à ce Hyûga blond et peu commode lui donnait envie de se bidonner ouvertement. Déjà à cette époque, il adorait l'embêter et trainer avec lui alors que celui-ci ne cessait de lui crier dessus, menaçant d'en venir aux mains s'il n'arrêtait pas de le suivre de la sorte, avec ses projets de club de basket à la noix. Et résultat, un an plus tard, ils étaient présentement, à l'heure d'aujourd'hui, en pleine qualifications pour la tant attendu _Winter Cup_... Il s'en était passé des choses depuis l'an passé. Kyoshi émit un autre rire fluet et aussitôt l'autre garçon s'en rendit compte ; il grimaça en lui lançant un regard mauvais.

« Oy, je sais à quoi tu penses ! Arrête de te foutre de ma gueule ! »

Kyoshi secoua la tête d'amusement, une larme menaçant de couler le long de son oeil tellement il se contenait. En y réfléchissant bien, Hyûga avait tout de même conservé une – grande - partie de son caractère pour le moins difficile... Et en un sens, ça le rassurait. Voir que le jeune homme à lunettes et lui continuaient de trainer ensemble lui faisait du bien et il avait bien l'intention que cela soit encore le cas pendant tout le temps de leur scolarité.

« Tu es resté le même, Hyûga... Je suis content. »

La surprise se dessina alors sur le visage du capitaine de _Seirin_.

« Hein ?

- Non rien, ha ha. Je pense qu'on devrait y... Aie! »

Le numéro sept avait tenté de se relever et la douleur dans son genou fit à nouveau parler d'elle, le clouant une nouvelle fois sur le banc et lui arrachant une grimace d'inconfort. L'autre garçon soupira en secouant la tête. Irrécupérable. Il intima l'autre à rester là où il était, un regard de défi à l'appui, et alla fouiller dans son casier sous l'oeil scrutateur de son vis-à-vis. Il prit le nécessaire à pharmacie et revint se poster à hauteur du blessé qui l'observait, les yeux ronds.

« C'est bon, bouge pas. Fit-il en déposant des bandes de gazes et du décontractant musculaire à leur côté, sur le banc.

- ... Mais..

- Riko m'a appris à le faire alors tu la fermes et tu me laisse faire, okay ? » Grogna t-il, prenant bien soin d'éviter de relever la tête - trop embarrassant !

Le joueur numéro sept tiqua un moment face au regard concentré de l'autre garçon qui s'était accroupi face à lui, et capitula alors en sentant les mains commencer à s'affairer contre son genou douloureux. C'était bien la première fois que le garçon à lunettes prenait une initiative de la sorte, et le concernant notamment. Lui qui s'évertuait à clamer haut et fort, depuis un an, qu'il ne pouvait pas le voir. La situation était somme toute hilarante... Kyoshi se mit à sourire ; un sourire un peu niais d'ailleurs. Il devait avouer que ce geste lui fit plaisir, en même temps qu'il lui parut agréable. Les gestes de son coéquipier étaient quelques peu maladroits mais doux à la fois. Son regard ne parvenait pas à quitter le visage concentré face à lui... Une sacré nouveauté, songea le châtain en continuant de sourire. Il fallait qu'il reprenne un visage neutre car si l'autre le voyait, nul doute qu'il allait arrêter la tâche pour laquelle il semblait mettre autant d'ardeur et/ou s'en aller sans demander son reste, lui lançant une insulte bien sentie.. Il y avait même une possibilité qu'il le cogne sous l'effet de la colère. Hyûga était comme ça... Et il avait eu le temps de s'y faire, depuis un an qu'il se connaissaient. Mais bon... Le châtain savait que tout cela n'était qu'un masque ; Hyûga Junpei était et restait un chic type, qu'il le veuille ou non.

« Hey Hyûga...

- Mmh? »

Le châtain leva une main contre sa nuque qu'il se mit à malmener un court instant.

« A propos de Riko... Ça fait un an que tu en pinces pour elle, je me disais que tu devrais lui.. Enfin que hum.. »

Le brun à lunettes suspendit son geste et releva ses yeux ronds comme des soucoupes vers son homologue avant de piquer un fard monumental. Un Hyûga aux jours roses, vision hilarante !

« Qu'est-ce que... Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes, crétin ?! Vociféra ce dernier à l'intention de l'autre qui l'observait, un regard interrogateur à l'appui.

- Rien... je me disais juste que tu devrais lui avouer, c'est t... Aie! »

Kyoshi étouffa un gémissement plaintif alors qu'il se prenait le reste de la bobine de bandages dans la figure. Il se frotta la joue subitement rouge et étira une moue boudeuse face au regard colérique que lui lançait l'autre jeune homme. D'accord... Il venait vraisemblablement de dire une bêtise, non ? Mais pourtant, c'était une évidence pour tout le monde que lui et la coach... ? Pas vrai ?

« Mais t'es vraiment un abruti fini, ma parole ! »

Pour toutes réponses, le châtain leva les mains en signe de paix, agitant un morceau de tissu blanc invisible. De son côté, le capitaine grogna une nouvelle fois dans sa barbe, faisant claquer sa langue contre son palais.

« Moi et la coach ? Ça va pas la tête, je veux pas mourir prématurément ! »

Teppei étira un sourire. Il marquait un point... La cuisine de la jeune femme restait une excuse suffisante... Quoi que celle-ci avait prit exemple sur Kagami et semblait s'améliorer quelque peu.

« Et puis... »

Le numéro quatre avait passé une main contre sa nuque et se triturait nerveusement les cheveux, le regard rivé sur le mur à côté.

« Tu l'aimes bien, non ? Grommela t-il, mal à l'aise. Riko, je veux dire ! C'est toi qui à le béguin pour elle... »

Le blessé se mit à fixer son capitaine, ahuri. Qu'est-ce que... ?

« Eeh ?

- Me force pas à répéter, tch ! »

Kyoshi se promit à ce moment présent de conserver cette image dans sa tête pour le restant de ses jours, celle d'un Hyûga les joues roses et visiblement mal à l'aise. La vision était à mourir de rire. A dire vrai, il trouvait ça vachement mignon mais ça... Il le garderai pour lui.

« Riko est comme une sœur pour moi, je ne la vois pas autrement, sourit le joueur numéro sept.

- Ah bon... D'accord. »

Nouveau blanc. Le capitaine avait reprit sa tache initiale, celle de finir son bandage en l'occurrence, plutôt que de rester les bras ballants, sous le regard insistant de l'autre garçon. Beaucoup trop insistant songea t-il alors. Pitié que le numéro sept arrête de le fixer de la sorte, c'était beaucoup trop gênant ! En y pensant, c'était bien la première fois qu'ils avaient une conversation de la sorte.. Celle de parler « filles ». C'était de leur âge pourtant, non ? Mais a quoi bon parler demoiselles si précisément celle-ci ne vous intéressez pas. Le cas contraire, évidemment que le jeune homme serait tombé amoureux de Riko Aida... Bon la jeune femme était folle à lier, plate comme une limande, avait un père complètement taré, était nulle en cuisine, grande gueule et manifestait des signes de sadisme évident mais elle était avant tout d'une bonté à toute épreuve, mignonne, courageuse, motivée, et travailleuse... Et a ce propos, Hyuga aurait mis sa main à couper que Kyoshi en pinçait pour elle et inversement. Visiblement, il avait tout faux.

Perdu dans ses pensées, le brun mit un certain temps à remarquer la grande main qui s'était posé contre ses cheveux, en un geste attendri. Une douce caresse. C'est quand il sentit les doigts aventureux descendre contre son cou qu'il fronça violemment les sourcils et entreprit de se reculer, un grognement à l'appui. En vain, le châtain le retint, amenant son corps contre le sien tandis qu'un rire léger et enjoué parvenait aux oreilles du lunetteux.

« Oy ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ?! T'es devenu din... !

- Attends, Hyuga... Écoute-moi, s'il te plait ! Aie.. »

Le capitaine se stoppa net alors qu'il venait de cogner par inadvertance dans le genou fraîchement bandé. L'autre en profita pour emprisonner ses mains dans les siennes, amenant son visage contre son épaule et soupirant, la fatigue se lisant à nouveau en lui.

« Lâche-moi, Kyoshi ou je te bute. » Grinça le capitaine, un frisson – un frisson de quoi d'ailleurs ? - lui vrillant le corps.

Nouveau rire du numéro sept.

« Je vais te lâcher mais avant ça, écoute-moi juste... »

De son côté, le capitaine ne comprenait vraiment plus ce qu'il se passait ; il se retrouvait sur l'autre crétin fini, ses bras l'entourant comme une sorte de seconde peau et il ne savait que faire d'autre que de frissonner. S'il bougeait un peu trop, il allait lui faire mal et pourtant, sa droite le démangeait affreusement... Le souffle chaud de l'autre garçon s'échouait à quelques centimètres de son visage lui fit se mordre la lèvre... Il essaya encore de se soustraire doucement, en vain.

« Hyûga...

- Q-quoi ? »

Teppei resserra sa prise contre le corps de son homologue avant de prendre une grande inspiration.

« Je voudrais qu'on arrête de se voiler la face...

- Se voiler la fa... Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?! Et lâches-moi ! »

Désobéissant avec brio, le numéro sept émit un autre rire.

« Je pense que tu sais de quoi je veux parler... ça fait un an que je me retient, te poussant même vers Riko pour que tout se passe normalement.. Mais je crois que j'ai atteint ma limite, ha ha. »

Le jeune homme à lunettes écarquilla les yeux. Que... ?

« .. Je ne comprends pas..

- Tu n'as donc rien remarqué... ? J'aurai du m'en douter. C'est pas grave, laisse tomber, ha ha ! »

Se faisant, il relâcha l'autre qui se redressa, son regard marron interrogateur dirigé vers lui. Il se releva lui aussi, se grattant l'arrière du crâne, évitant soigneusement le regard de son capitaine et entreprit de rassembler ses affaires en silence avant de se retourner et de lui adresser un sourire.

« On se voit demain » Fit-il alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la porte.

Le lunetteux troqua son regard interrogateur pour un regard colérique. Non mais, il agissait comme un débile, disait des choses incompréhensibles-la et maintenant, il partait comme une fleur ? Et puis quoi encore ? Alors que l'autre allait pour quitter la pièce, il l'agrippa son bras, l'obligeant à se retourner avant de le fusiller du regard.

« C'est quoi ton problème à la fin, Kyoshi ?!

- Mon « problème », hein ? »

Lâchant son sac, le châtain poussa l'autre contre le mur. Ce dernier grimaça quand son dos rencontra la surface dure et avant qu'il n'ai pu ouvrir la bouche pour incendier son homologue, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent violemment quand des lèvres impétueuses s'écrasèrent contre les siennes, sans autres formes de cérémonie, le paralysant instantanément. Les lèvres se frottaient contre les siennes, bougeant lentement et langoureusement, sans chercher à aller plus loin. Le contact était plutôt doux et complètement grisant pour le châtain qui soupira de plaisir une fois qu'il se décolla.

« Voilà... C'est « ça » mon « problème », Hyuga... » Souffla t-il, en un murmure rauque.

Junpei était statufié... Littéralement. Son corps refusait de bouger, sa bouche refusait de parler... Seul son coeur était sur le point de se faire la belle et un truc étrange semblait bouger au plus profond de son ventre. Le jeune homme ne comprenait rien... Kyoshi Teppei ne venait pas de l'embrasser, n'est-ce pas ? C'était impossible.. C'était..

« Ha ha, on dirait que tu vas t'évanouir ! » Se moqua gentiment ce dernier en étirant un sourire à la fois gêné et amusé tandis qu'il s'éloignait lentement afin de ne pas brusquer d'avantage son vis-à-vis.

Pas moins de trente longues secondes devaient s'être écoulées quand le brun put à nouveau émettre un son, quelque chose d'audible et non pas un borborygme décousu...

« Tu... T'es...

- Gay ? Vu que j'en pince pour toi depuis un an, je suppose que oui... Fit-il en réfléchissant un instant. Enfin je me suis jamais posé la question. Le seul truc que je sais, c'est que tu me plais. »

Le numéro quatre de Seirin n'en revenait pas... Check-list de ce qu'il venait d'assimiler ou plutôt d'entendre, mieux... : Kyoshi, ce crétin de Kyoshi qui lui colle les basques depuis un an l'aimait bien... Comme on peut aimer une fille... Ce genre de sentiments.. De la part d'un garçon. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fallait qu'il fasse ?! Hggzz ?

« Je n'attends rien de toi, tu sais ? S'empressa de préciser le châtain, voyant le trouble clairement visible sur le visage de l'autre garçon. Je veux juste... Heu.. Qu'on continue de trainer ensemble comme on l'a toujours fait. Je veux qu'on continue de jouer au basket avec tout le monde... »

Junpei reporta – difficilement – son regard toujours légèrement ahuri dans celui bienveillant de son homologue qui lui offrit un nouveau sourire. Il détourna le regard, les jours subitement en chauffe. Il se maudit aussitôt intérieurement ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'il réagissait comme une midinette ? C'était n'importe quoi ! Il était un garçon, il était le capitaine de l'équipe, il était...

« Pourquoi, tu... Enfin pourquoi moi ? Je... Je t'ai toujours envoyé boulet et .. ! » Bégaya t-il, rouge comme une pivoine. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il demandait un truc pareil ?!

Nouveau rire chaud de la part du centre de _Seirin_.

« C'est ta manière d'agir... Sous tes airs retors, tu es quelqu'un de bien Hyûga et je ne pense pas que tu me déteste, au contraire.

- B-bien sûr que si ! Tu m'énerves ! » rétorqua t-il encore une fois trop rapidement et avec une assurance dans la voix proche du niveau zéro.

Plus les minutes passaient et plus le lunetteux ne pouvait s'empêcher de se trouver proprement ridicule. Jamais il ne s'était trouvé autant embarrassé et surtout jamais il n'avait fait preuve d'autant de mauvaise foi. Une mauvaise foi évidente. Il savait pertinemment que quand il s'agissait de Kyoshi, sa mauvaise foi atteignait des records d'ailleurs... Évidemment qu'il ne détestait pas le jeune homme.. C'était même tout le contraire mais comme sa fierté atteignait elle aussi des sommets, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'agir comme un parfait abruti. Finalement, n'était-il pas le plus crétin des deux ? Il soupira, agacé par sa propre attitude. Attitude qui était devenue, à ce stade, complètement débile, songea t-il... Pendant ce temps, Kyoshi continuait de l'observer en silence, un mince sourire aux lèvres et un autre frisson étrange le traversa quand il l'aperçu.

« A-arrête de me fixer comme ça, abruti ! Grogna t-il en le pointant du doigt.

- Ha ha ! Désolé, désolé... Mais.. »

Teppei s'était de nouveau rapproché de l'autre garçon, un sourire caressant aux lèvres. Plus que tout, il jubilait à l'idée qu'il venait d'avouer ses sentiments à son capitaine et mieux que celui-ci ne lui ai pas collé son poing dans la figure alors qu'il l'avait embrassé sans aucun scrupules. Hyûga ne semblait pas vouloir le repousser... Et cette information coula en lui comme s'il venait d'ingurgiter une douceur sucrée. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire comme un bienheureux. L'autre joueur recula, fronçant les sourcils, le fixant une nouvelle fois de manière torve alors qu'il approchait une nouvelle fois de lui, le coinçant contre le même mur. Merde, pourquoi est-ce qu'il se trouvait incapable de lui fiche son poing dans la figure ?! Son corps refusait une nouvelle fois de bouger ! Kyoshi amena sa main contre le mur, à quelques centimètres du visage de l'autre.

« … T'es vraiment trop mignon quand tu réfléchis à outrance, Hyûga...

- Qu-quoi ?! Oy ! Arr-arrête... ça... »

Le châtain venait d'amener son visage contre le cou du jeune homme face à lui, respirant doucement sa peau, un sourire enjoué toujours perché aux lèvres. Il approcha sa bouche de l'oreille et souffla, rapprochant son corps de l'autre.

« Je t'aime vraiment...

- La ferme, crétin ! »

Le coeur en folie, le shooter de _Seirin_ avait posé ses mains contre le torse face à lui.. ; D'avantage pour la forme qu'autre chose d'ailleurs parce que sa joue s'évertuait à se frotter inconsciemment contre celle de l'autre garçon qui avait entreprit de lui mordiller doucement l'oreille. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fichait à vouloir d'avantage de contact ? Il était en manque, pas d'autres solutions possibles ?! N'est-ce pas .. ? Teppei passa ses bras autour de son corps, le serrant contre son propre corps et lui faisant pousser un juron supplémentaire. Là, dans ces vestiaires déserts et silencieux, deux garçons étaient étroitement enlacé, un smile banane pour l'un et la mine embarrassée pour l'autre. Autre qui ne parvenait décidément pas à repousser son homologue qui en avait profité pour le câliner doucement. Cette proximité.. Jamais Teppei n'aurait pensé y avoir droit un jour.. Il se sentait à cet instant parfaitement heureux. Le sourire imbécile planté sur son visage n'arrivait pas à partir quoi qu'il fasse... Si Hyûga le voyait, nul doute qu'il allait se prendre une droite maison mais sincèrement, présentement, il n'en avait rien à fiche. Pouvoir serrer l'autre dans ses bras était le plus beau cadeau – ou la plus belle récompense - qu'il pouvait obtenir.

« Hyûga... Sors avec moi, s'il te plait.. » Soupira t-il, amenant ses lèvres contre la joue rougie. Trop mignon.

Voilà, il l'avait dit... Mais plus qu'une réponse, c'était l'embrasser à nouveau qui primait sur tout le reste... Doucement... Il voulait tellement sentir à nouveau les lèvres charnues contre les siennes... Lentement, encore quelques centimètres.. Il y était presque..

…

..

_BAAAAM !_

_.._

Finalement, les deux jeunes hommes sortirent enfin des vestiaires pas loin d'une demi-heure plus tard, la joue gonflée et rouge/bleu mais le sourire aux lèvres pour l'un et les joues étrangement rougies et la mine déconfite pour l'autre. Curieuse histoire.. De son côté, Kyoshi se promit de continuer sur sa lancée jusqu'à ce que le beau brun à lunettes lui tombe dans les bras car plus que son aversion factice envers lui – mauvaise foi légendaire ! - , il venait de découvrir quelque chose dont il était sûr et ô combien satisfait : Hyuga ne lui avait pas donné de réponse, se contentant de lui balancer sa main dans la figure, une insulte bien sentie à l'appui avant de récupérer ses affaires, de le fusiller du regard, le visage comme une tomate bien mûre et de quitter la pièce... Et entre nous rien que ça constituait une victoire en soi, n'est-ce pas ?

**Here we go, Kyoshi ! **

**La suite au prochain épisode... :)**

*** il s'agit bien entendu de Kagami qui passait par là a cet instant et a donc entendu que c'était la potentielle dernière saison de Kyoshi, vous l'aurez compris ^^**


End file.
